The Roller Rink Restaurant
by Cranky Mesuinu
Summary: Miro, Ko, and Inu go clubbing and find Miroku's sister working at one. let's see how the story unfolds. InuKag I don't own. !-! HIATUS please help!
1. Chapter 1

The Roller Rink Restaurant 

"Miroku, why do you have to drag me and Koga on all of your little bitch escapades? They're all ugly whores who use you to do their bidding." Koga hit Inuyasha upside the head and gave him a deadly glare. "Are you implying that my mate, Ayame, is one of those bitches that Miroku spends the night with?" If looks could kill then there would be nothing left in a 2-block radius.

They entered the restaurant that Miroku had talked about earlier wondering about the name. The Roller Rink Restaurant. It seemed like it would be a little sissy place but ended up shocking them at what they saw inside. It had a very large bar with a wall behind it filled with assortments of liquor. It had a full sized dance floor and a D-j in the corner controlling the sound system. Tables surrounded a roller rink that was the size of almost half a football field. They didn't see a waitress so they waited.

A few minutes later a girl who looked like a teenager skated up to them. She wore a snug black leather skirt that accented her curves. Her deep red top stoped 2 inches above her belly button that had long sleeves. Her movements flowed as she headed towards them. Her hair in a high ponytail like Koga's only hers was jet black and wavier. Koga had to look away 'cause his mate would be pissed that he looked at another girl with his jaw dropped.

"How may I—Miroku!?!" The girl skated up to Miroku, hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. For a moment they were all stunned, especially Miroku, then it hit him. "KAGOME!?!" Inuyasha crushed his sensitive ears even closer to his skull under his bandana at the loud sound. "Could you _not_ scream so loud!?!!!" Kagome released her death hold on him and stepped away. "Yep, that's me!" Koga was still in shock while Kagome took them into a back room so they could talk privately.

Koga suddenly screeched, "You're the _'angel'_ that Miroku keeps saying is innocent, kind, beautiful, and over all outgoing?!!!!!!!!!!!" He just stood there shocked. Kagome sighed and put on her most beautiful smile. "Miroku," Her voice was sickeningly sweet. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO **STOP** SAYING _**SHIT**_ LIKE THAT TO YOU'RE FRIENDS OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER?!!!!!!! THE LAST GUY YOU TRIED TO HOOK ME UP WITH WAS A COMPLEETE AND TOTAL _**ASS!**_ SO NO MORE MATCH MAKING UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CANCEL ALL OF YOU'RE HELLO KITTY AND BARBIE SUBSRIPTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her beautiful and dangerous smile graced her features once again. "Okay?" Miroku vigorously shook his head signifying that he did.

"Miroku has Hello Kitty and Barbie stuff?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the pervert in question. "Yeah, once he got a life sized version of Kelly when he was 7, you know the little girl. He ended up mak---" Kagome was cut off by Miroku's hand clamping her mouth shut.

"No way in HELL are you going to tell them what happened!" Something wet touched Miroku's hand and he withdrew it from Kagome's mouth instantly. "Do you know how disgusting that is?" This time he couldn't react fast enough and the truth came out.

"He ended up making out with her and I got it on his Hello Kitty video recorder." The room was silent for a while before Inuyasha and Koga broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Miroku was that desperate to get laid!?!" Inuyasha asked in between laughing fits. "I wonder if Miroku gropes his DOLLS!?!" Koga said after he got his muscles under control. "He kisses Hello Kitty good night." Kagome stated matter-a-factly. This sent the 'baboons' into another fit if uncontrollable guffaws. Miroku was tired of everyone laughing at him so he was going to get payback.

Miroku took a deep breath. "INUYASHA AND KOGA ARE VIRGINS!!!!!!!!!!" The two in question stopped laughing and looked up from their spots on the floor. "Dude, that wasn't a good payback." Koga stated matter-a-factly. "Yeah a lot of people are virgins." Inuyasha exclaimed, unfazed.

Kagome then decided to interrupt with the comment, "Besides, demons have to be really careful about who they mate other wise the rest of their life's gonna' be hell." The demons in the conversation chimed at the same time. "How the HELL did you know!!!?!" Miroku started sulking. "You know… that demon training in miko-school gets annoying when you start acting like a smart-alec." Kagome rolled over to him and hugged him around the neck. "I know… And I do it just for you." Miroku just groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is were you said you had a 'killer' job

"So this is were you said you had a 'killer' job?" Miroku questioned, trying to change the subject. Kagome looked at him curiously. "One, you haven't seen this thing on Friday night. Two, I'm pretty sure only surfer dudes say 'killer' these days. Three, I don't work here… I own this joint." Inuyasha and Koga were shocked. "What the HELL!? You're only what, 18!? How the hell could you own a bar!!" Was Inuyasha's loud mouth comment. Kagome smiled genuinely this time.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm actually 22." Insert dropped jaws here. "No way in hell! I missed your 20th birthday? Damn! I wanted to get you drunk for the first time! Oh poo!" Everyone just stared at Miroku. Koga finally piped up, "Dude. That is why you don't have a girlfriend." "Don't forget the groping!" Kagome chimed.

"Now that we're all aquatinted I have customers that need attending to. Miroku, if you start a bar fight I will personally kick your ass. As for the rest of you, don't pass out, don't start a fight, seat yourselves, and Koga?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't want to get bombarded by girls, sit at a table, not the bar." With that Kagome rolled off to the kitchen. "Your sister is stunning!" Koga remarked. Inuyasha got an evil grin on his face. "I'll have to tell Ayame that when we get back." Koga practically begged Inuyasha not to tell his girlfriend. He knew the consequences would be _dire_.

When Kagome came back so they could order their drinks Miroku decided to cause a riot. "Hey, Kagome, since I'm here and all, why don't you sing?" Everyone shared quizzical glances at Miroku. "Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing." Started to chime around the room. _'Damn you Miroku!'_

"Fine! Fine! I'll sing! Jakotsu! Put on _**The One**_. You know what I mean." The man called Jakotsu, obviously the DJ, stoped ogling a guy's ass long enough to put the specified song on. Kagome went up to the stage after quickly slipping into a pair of knee high black boots with 2-inch heels. Then her angelic voice rang through the eerily quiet bar.

You are my fire

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

Inuyasha was stunned. It was as if she was a goddess. Not only did she look like one but she sounded like one and acted like one. Especially 'cause she didn't run away screaming at the fact that they were demons. _'She is one amazing girl.'_

_But when we two worlds apart_

_I can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heart ache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why _

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

The whole bar emersed themselves in the sweet music that was Kagome's voice.

_Am I your fire_

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late_

_But I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heart ache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why _

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Now I can see that we've fallen apart_

_From the way that it used to be, yeah_

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know_

_Deep down inside of me_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are, you are, you are, you are_

_Don't want to hear you say…_

_Ain't nothin' but a heart ache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_I wanna hear you say_

_I never wanna' hear you say_

_I want it that way_

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off Kagome, nor did he want to. To him she was something special… Perfect.

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heart ache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why _

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

As Kagome's last note faded into the room the whole bar erupted into cheers. "Thank you! You can all go back to your drinks now. Like hell there's gonna' be an anchor." A few 'aww's were heard through the bar before it returned to normal. Or as normal as it ever would be.

Kagome seductively waltzed up to the table where Miroku and co. were occupying. Kagome whispered into his ear. "Try a stunt like that again and I'll do worse than what I've already done so far." She then turned to the group ignoring a very pale Miroku. "So what'll you have?"

Both demons chimed, "Do you have any hard liquor?" Kagome barely took note of this. "Yeah, my house special. I was actually able to get Rin's mate drunk so I know it's the most potent stuff out there."

'_Rin. Rin. Where have I heard that name before.'_ Inuyasha was abruptly cut out of his thoughts. "Here comes the couple now. Hey Rin. Hey Sesshomaru." Inuyasha practically choked on his own tongue with suprize. A familiar voice rang though his ears.

"Damn it. And here I was hoping he would choke." Rin started giggling. "Now, now Fluffy. That's no way to talk to your brother." Kagome got an evil grin on her face. "Oohh, Fl-u-ffy--. How about we see which brother can hold down more liquor?" Kagome whispered her plan into Inuyasha's ear so only he could hear.

"Yeah, _**Fluffy**_. Who's more of a man?"

"That would be me."

"You're more of a woman than a man." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome jumped in. "Actually I'm pretty sure Rin has something to say about that." Rin and Sesshomaru both turned a bright shade of pink.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful besides betting on who out of Yasha and 'Gome could withstand more liquor and that didn't turn out very pretty

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful besides betting on who out of Yasha and 'Gome could withstand more liquor and that didn't turn out very pretty.

"I probably should have warned you. I can drink like a fish." Kagome was currently holding Inuyasha's hair out of the toilet while he emptied his gut. After a while Inuyasha could finally answer. "That would have been helpful." He then turned his attention back to revisiting his earlier meals.

"Sorry."

After that it was time to round up the rest of the people and get them out. An hour later (it really takes them that long. No one wants to leave) They all decided to have some fun before heading in.

"Does everyone know how to use these types of skates?" Kagome asked while putting hers back on. "I do. Ayame drags me to a place like this on our anniversary, on her birthday, or whenever she decides it's a good time. It can be exaughsting!" Kagome giggled at his comment. "I've never skated in my life." Inuyasha said some what ashamed.

"That's okay. I'll teach you. Now, let's get rolling!" Kagome helped Inuyasha to his feet. (Inuyasha took off his bandana since no one else was in the room) Giving him pointers, Kagome led Inuyasha, hand in hand, onto the rink while skating backwards. "Just take it one step at a time. See? You got it!" Inuyasha blushed yet smiled at his small achievement.

Then Inuyasha lost his balance and fell backwards bringing Kagome down with him. Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha causing a very _indecent_ looking scene. Miroku noticed this and took full advantage of it.

"Inuyasha! Are you getting fresh with my _Sister_?" Inuyasha and Kagome, as quickly as they could, got up from their indignant position on the floor. Inuyasha suddenly seemed fine with skating. He was to blinded by rage to even notice if he was running or skating. All he wanted was to get a hold of Miroku and throttle him. _'At least he can skate now. All he needed was some self-confidence… and a little pestering from Miroku.'_

By the time they were done it was passed 11 o' clock and everyone was whipped out. "You guys can stay here tonight. I have some rooms up stairs. Koga, you better call your girlfriend and tell her where you are."

"Yeah, you're right." Koga flipped out his phone and hit speed dial. After what seemed to be an eternity of bickering Kagome snatched the phone from Koga. "Hello? Is this Ayame? … Yes, I'm Kagome. Miroku's sister. I just wanted to inform you that I'll be the only female on the premises and you don't have to worry. … If I must, I will swear to Buddha that no girl will do such a thing. … I will. … Thank you and have a good night." Kagome hung up the phone and handed it to Koga.

"You have to have your doors locked at all times and are not allowed to watch TV. Those are the conditions Ayame gave me. Besides, I don't want a girl like that breathing down my throat for lettin' you disobey her." Kagome showed them to their rooms up stairs and then left for her own. They were all out as soon as they hit the sheets.

Morning…

"Oh SHIT it's Friday!" Kagome could be heard scampering through the halls like a thunderstorm. "Ka-go-me--. I don't want to get up." Whined Inuyasha. "Too bad! It looks like you already are!"

"Is Kagome PMS-ing?"

"How the hell should I know. I'm not a demon." Miroku was also completely confused by Kagome's behavior.

Soon the smell of Kagome's wonderful home cooking invaded the rooms and dragged the men down to eat. After that Kagome was still running around like a headless chicken. "Kagome. Would you just tell us what's so damn important!?" snapped Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around with a beautiful smile on her face. "Shippo and his class are coming!" Miroku soon realized who Shippo was. "You mean you actually were able to adopt him? Congratulations Kagome! I knew you made a good mother!" Miroku smiled in understanding.

"Kagome adopted a kid?"

Miroku got a really sad and depressed look in his eyes. "Yeah. Kagome has a condition, so she can't have a kid." Inuyasha and Koga stared at Miroku with wide eyes. "No. It's not like she gives birth and dies. It's like getting an operation where you can't have any more kids. Only Kagome was born with it." Miroku had a really sympathetic look in his eyes.

"She'll never know what it's like to have a _real_ child of her own." Miroku got up to help Kagome get the things ready for their guests. _'I'm suprized I couldn't see that, that was the true reason for the pain in her eyes. I'm so sorry Kagome.'_ Inuyasha's eyes held a hint of sadness and understanding.

Around 9:00 a whole busload of kids came into the small parking lot. A woman with long brown hair swept up in a ponytail and dressed in semi-casual clothing came up to Kagome. "Thank you so much for inviting us here Kagome. I'm sure the kids will love it."

Miroku ogled at the new arrival. She was very stunning. He almost couldn't believe that she was a teacher. "You're welcome Songo. But really, I'd do a lot of stuff just to hang out with you and the kids." So Songo was the beautiful maiden's name? Miroku could feel his perverted senses kicking in, as he desperately wanted to grope her ass. He would restrain him self, if not for preservation of his life, then for the sake of many children's innocent minds. But mostly to preserve his life. Man did Kagome hit hard!

"Okay! The rules are simple. No demon powers. No little speed devils. No shoving, pushing, or any other hurtful contact with each other. And the most important rule of all, the one I will kill you for not following… Have _fun!!_" The kids scattered, racing to see who could get their skates on first. After 2 hours of skating most all of the kids were pooped. Demon or not, it didn't really matter.

"Okay everyone! I know Shippo has been bragging about how good I am so I want everyone to sit were they can get a good view of the rink! I'm practically a professional at this so don't try and do anything you see me do." Kagome stepped into the rink and gave the best show you would have ever seen. Imagine the grace of Ice-skating, stunts of acrobatics, and blended together with the perfect beat and rhythm.

The spectators were wide eyed and loose jawed at Kagome's dare-devil stunts. She stepped off the rink and was bombarded with questions.

"How do you **do** that?"

"Can you teach me?"

"How old were you when you started skating?"

Eventually they all blended into a slur of high pitched, excited, and amazed children. "Okay, okay! Calm down! One at a time!" About half an hour later the children were loaded onto the bus.

"Thanks so much Kag. It really means a lot that you would do this for the kids." Sango smiled while hugging Kagome.

"Don't worry about it."

Sango looked around before whispering into Kagome's ear. "I'll be back tonight, okay?" Kagome smiled and winked.


	4. ATTENTION!

_**!!!ATTENTION!!!**_

_***************_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE GO TO MY HOME PAGE ABOUT UPDATES AND CONTINUATIONS OF MY STORIES!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**************_


End file.
